In general, an imaging unit that is installed in a tip portion of an insertion unit of an endoscope is equipped with an image sensor and a circuit board on which the image sensor is mounted. And plural electric wires inserted through the insertion unit are connected to the circuit board.
JP-A-2015-62555 discloses an imaging unit in which a circuit board is disposed behind an image sensor and electric wires are soldered to plural surfaces of the circuit board.